The use of wireless communication links for providing information communication, such as for providing digital data communication, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communication, etc., has become increasingly widespread in recent years. For example, local area network (LAN) system administrators have increasingly relied upon wireless access points (APs), such as relatively short range APs providing communication in conformance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11(a), (b), (g), and/or (n) standards (WiFi), to provide information communication to various nodes. Similarly, commercial communications providers and others have deployed similar APs, often adapted to illuminate a larger communication area than traditional WiFi APs, to provide metropolitan area network (MAN) coverage, wireless hotspots, etc. Some commercial communication providers and others have utilized other wireless technology, such as typically longer range base stations (BSs) providing communication in conformance with the IEEE 802.16-2004 (often referred to as 802.16d) and 802.16e-2005 (often referred to as 802.16e) standards (WiMax), to provide information to various nodes. Likewise, some commercial communication providers and others have utilized still other wireless technology, such as cellular communication network BSs providing information communication using the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) third generation (3G) or fourth generation (4G) IMT-2000 standards or the high speed packet access (HSPA) standards, to provide information to various nodes.
Wireless infrastructure deployment has not reached the point that truly ubiquitous wireless information communication coverage is provided, even within a defined area such as a city or even an office building. For example, all such technologies experience shadowing and other phenomena in particular situations which prevent, or otherwise render ineffective, communications with nodes in some portions of a desired service area. Additionally, some nodes for which providing information communication is desired may not be capable of communication with a particular AP or BS providing illumination of a service area. For example, a wireless enabled personal computer (PC) or personal digital assistant (PDA) may comprise a WiFi interface, although particular area in which wireless information communication is desired may be served only by a WiMax BS or a 3G BS.
Various different forms of link completion infrastructure, such as repeaters, bridges, gateways, etc., might be deployed to address particular instances where the wireless infrastructure deployment results in a gap in desired wireless information communication. Unfortunately, however, such link completion infrastructure is often deployed by non-technical or otherwise minimally trained personnel. Properly and, to a greater extent, optimally deploying and commissioning such link completion infrastructure is often complicated and/or requires an understanding of the network environment. Further exacerbating the difficulties in deployment of link completion infrastructure is the differences between various link completion infrastructure apparatuses, such as a repeater, bridge, and gateways. Often a particular apparatus must be selected for a situation and the personnel deploying and commissioning the apparatus must be knowledgeable with respect to that particular apparatus for successful deployment.